


Judged For Ruin

by PanWithThePlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Seriel Killer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop Dean Winchester, Flashbacks Of Past Abuse, Heats, I’ll remember the reason why later, John Winchester was an asshole, M/M, Mentions of Omega Torture, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, PTSD, Sam Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Slow Burn, Yea Dean Has A Kitten, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: There’s a Killer on the loose and they’re out here killing Omegas. Dean tries his best to leave his personal life separate from work but this investigation just keeps bringing up bad memories and the closer he gets to solving this case, the closer those memories will become a reality.Castiel Novak and his brother, Gabriel just moved into to town, they know about the murders but refuse to hide away like most have decided to do. One trip to the pet store and Cas is relived to see not everyone has boarded themselves up in their homes in fear, maybe some sit in the middle of the food isle and talk to their cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on here and my very first a/b/o fic. I’m sorry if I get any facts wrong or make any grammatical mistakes just let me know and I’ll fix it to my best ability. 
> 
> As I’m sure everyone loves the angst of most fics like this, I think it’s safe to say that once in a While, we’d like a story where Omegas aren’t treated like the lowest class. In my story Omegas are seen as precious and must be protected, that’s why the Media is taking advantage of the murders and scaring the crap out of everyone becuase there are still some out there that think negatively about Omegas but not society as a whole. 
> 
> So while the killer is going after Omegas, society as a whole doesn’t treat them as Just babymakers. The males aren’t called Bitch Males and they aren’t treated as less than the female Omegas most of the time.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean said, glancing up from his folded hands in his lap, discomfort evident in the way he fidgeted with his hands and the way his jaw clenched; he was avoiding another panic attack. Charlie, Dean’s therapist, let out a sigh, wishing she could comfort him. She was a Beta though, she had never experienced first hand what Omegas fear so greatly. 

She had read the newspaper article earlier this morning. All in big font, front and center like it wasn’t another way for the media to instill more fear. 

THIRD OMEGA FOUND DEAD!

She had encouraged Dean to ask for someone else to investigate, but she knew that was out of the question; his pride would be his undoing in all this no matter how much he could take care of himself. She had witnessed even the strongest Alphas breaking down and spiraling because of their own pride, throwing themselves into their work to the point of damaging their health. 

This wasn’t just any case though, not just another Omega murder to investigate; Dean had personal ties to the case that she had never been able to convince him to talk about. Hell, if he had his way, he wouldn’t even be here. After a few warnings from the Captain for his behavior and a few desks being thrown across the room (which startled even some of the Alphas on the Force) he was ordered to take therapy or be suspended without pay after the first victim was found.

“Can we wrap this up, Doc?” Dean asked, a few fingers now rubbing back and forth across his forehead, a sign Charlie recognized as him trying to comfort himself as the smell stressed Omega filled the room. Thank God for Scent Defusers or the smell would reach the waiting room and then she’d really be in trouble. 

“I don’t want to push for now, the case is still fresh on your mind. Eventually, you will need to be open about this...I can’t help you if I don’t know all the facts. Please Dean...go home tonight, no pit stops to the bar this time...Call up a friend or a family member to come over maybe.”

Dean thought about it, his mind only pointing towards his brother, but Sammy didn’t deserve to see Dean so fucked up like this. He deserved a brother that had his shit together. 

“Yea....I’ll call someone up...” He lied, quickly standing with a wave and hurried out of the office as fast as he could at a walking pace. “See ya, Doc.”

Stepping out of the building, Dean was met with a few odd looks as he did little to hide the smell of his anger or discomfort, just walking past them to climb into his Impala and drive. 

-•-

He didn’t go home, but he didn’t stop at the bar either so in his mind maybe that won him some brownie points. He decided on taking a drive in the back roads, giving himself some time to think before he did anything. Driving out here always helped him clear his mind. Maybe it was the fact that he had no destination or the smooth ride he had along the way. Even though the roads were old and all cracked to Hell, his Baby could always help him feel better. 

If he hadn’t been paying attention, he might have missed the small, dark thing darting across the road, causing him to press on the breaks and come full stop. Putting the gear into park, he climbed out and slowly walked towards where he had seen it hide. Kneeling down, he held out the back of his hand, lightly clicking his tongue to call for the little thing. 

At first it wouldn’t respond or show itself, making Dean feel a little bad for accidentally scaring it. 

“Wasn’t my fault...” He grumbled. “You’re the one who-hey, there!”

The kitten had poked it’s head out of the grass in which it hid, big, green eyes looking up at him as it slowly walked towards Dean’s hand, keeping a watchful eye on the giant it was attached to. It had the darkest fur he had ever seen, but it looked so skinny for a kitten it’s size, all skin and bones. He felt like he was holding his breath as he waited for the kitten to lightly sniff his hand, swiftly scooping it up to hold close, petting it gently despite the small protest. 

“Hey, now...shhhh. It’s okay little guy...” He held the kitten up to his neck, letting it scent him in an attempt to help it calm down. “See? I’m a good guy...” 

He let out a sigh as he glanced around to see if there were anymore or maybe a momma cat come to defend her young, but none could be heard and he definitely couldn’t smell anything in the air except timid kitten and the remnants of his own brooding.

“You’re all alone, huh? I know the feeling, little man...how about...how about we team up, yeah? You can come crash at my place, it’ll be great.”

Did Dean Winchester think he’d be getting a cat? Hell no. Did he know what it was like to be small, alone, hungry, and scared? Yea, he did, and he’d be damned if he let another living thing feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos and bookmarked, thank you for being patient. <3

“How about this one?” Dean asked, opening up yet another bag of kitten treats to feed to his new friend. He had already opened three others, looking for just the right one. He’d of course pay for all of them but he just loved to give a smug grin to all the other customers walking around, giving him dirty looks for sitting in the middle of the isle, surrounded by opened bags of food and treats. 

Near the front of the store, in walked in two men who seemed quite out of place, as in, they weren’t walking with their heads down, giving off the smell of fear or suspicion. Giving his brother a shrug, Castiel pointed towards the dog isle, his other hand holding the leash of his Pitt bull, Scarlet, which is probably what earned him a glare from an elderly woman walking by with her purse pooch, something Gabriel would call a rat with fur. 

“I’ll be over there, stay away from the cookie bar, those are dog treats.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not dumb, Cassie.” Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes as he headed for the costumes. “I’mma get Scar a nice dress for her “Gone With The Wind” look.”

“You’re not torturing my dog with a dress, Gabriel.” Castiel called back over his shoulder as he walked away. 

It didn’t take long before he made it to the dog-care isle, surprised to find some sealed-wrapped bones that looked like they might be a juicy treat for her to gnaw on. Kneeling by her, he smiled, chuckling softly as he scratched behind her ear and held the bone up to her nose for her to sniff. 

“Looks like this ones a winner, huh?” He asked her, his smiled widening as she already tried to lick at it. “In good time, my friend.”

Standing back up, he let out a sigh, his eyes scanning the racks for anything else that might catch his eye as he grabbed a bag of dog food, hoisting up onto his shoulder with ease. 

“Let’s go see what trouble your uncle is up to.” Castiel grumbled, turning the corner to head back towards the costumes. 

“What about this one?” Castiel overheard as he walked by the cat feed isle, giving the owner of the voice a glance as he went but stopped, stepping backwards to look again as he seemed to have came upon a man with a black kitten on his shoulder, surrounded by bags of food and treats, actually having a full conversation with his fury companion. 

“Nah, you’re right. It smells like shit, try this one.” Dean spoke, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he set aside yet another bag before offering up a new treat. “There we go, you like that one? Yeah, you’re eating the Hell out of it. Lemme see which one It is...wait...what? Organic? You traitor. You’re a predator, Salem, a hunter, a carnivore.” The Omega sighed, shaking his head. “First my brother, now my cat.” 

The smell of content Omega filled Castiel’s senses as he not do subtly sniffed the air. His Alpha hindbrain preened with pride, making Castiel quickly keep walking before that got in the way and ruined the quiet moment. 

Walking towards the costumes, he almost took a left to the checkout so he could leave his delightful brother to find his own way home but Castiel was a considerate type of man, or at least he liked to think he was, and Gabriel could be a dramatic ass-butt to make the younger of the two miserable as Hell. 

Coming upon said ass-butt brother, Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Gabriel has picked out a red dress and what looked to be a big white hat, something you’d see an older woman wear to an outside tea party. The only thing coming to mind in this moment of utter nonsense was “they make hats for dogs?”

“You bet’cha, Cassie!” Gabriel replied, his shit eating grin as wide as ever as the placed it on Scarlet’s head, tying the small ribbon around the dogs chin. Castiel has to admit, she looked elegant but couldn’t help but chuckle as she used her paw to push it off of her head. 

“Good girl.” 

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes as he placed the costumes back on the rack. “So you get what you came for?” He asked, his hands now in his pockets, boredom no doubt setting in. 

“I did...let’s go see if that waffle shop is all it’s cracked up to be, I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed kinda short. There are more chapters to come and I promise the next one will be longer, I was just excited to get this one up and published.


End file.
